Rebellious Nature
by Yunkillable
Summary: AU. Team Plasma has taken over and made the world according to their ideals. Now a rebllion is rising against them. Warning, blood, violence, Isshushipping and character death.  To be rewritten.
1. Prologue

"Release your pokemon now, if any are caught not releasing their pokemon, they shall suffer severe punishment! We, the great team Plasma, are in charge now and as long as we have power, pokemon, shall have freedom!" A male grunt of Plasma shouted from the route into the town. With him there were at least 10 more grunts and several fire pokemon. People looked at each other then back at the group of grunts. Then the noise of something breaking was heard. Everyone turned and looked at Professor Juniper, she had a smashed poke ball under her foot. Patrat nodded at her and ran straight passed team Plasma and out of sight. I watched as many smashed poke balls, releasing their pokemon. I looked up at my father, he hadn't reached for his own pokemon. Mum took me from him and held me close to her chest.

I could see out the corner of my eye. Father stepped forward and let out his Serperior, challenging team Plasma to a battle. All eyes were on him, my twin sister stood staring at him. Suddenly mother covered our eyes and I heard a man cry out but it was stopped short. The crowd had gone silent. Attempted to look and see but mother stopped me.

It wasn't until team Plasma left that I saw father and Serperior. It didn't look like them. It could have been anybody but so many saw it happen. Some men took them away and mother broke down crying. My sister, White, tried to run after them but was stopped by one of the neighbours and brought back.

We had lost the battle. That's how this all happened. There had been a battle, the gym leaders vs. team Plasma and team Plasma were the ones to come out victorious. They were separating humans from pokemon and there was no one to stop them. Those who disobeyed them were to end up like father or worse. Some children refused to give up the pokemon they kept as pets and as a result, their home was destroyed and any siblings were killed before the pokemon was forcedly removed from them. Stories were all over the TV about it, occasionally listing the dead. It was a month before they stopped showing those. Team Plasma didn't want to hear it and had the TV stations stop showing them.

The Gyms were all changed to work as something else as pokemon battles were outlawed and punishable by death. The trainer schools no longer taught about the effects of poison and status effects. Instead they were just made into more normal schools for learning maths, languages, ect.

I heard stories here and there. Stories of how we should have brought in more than just the Unova gym leaders to battle them. It was too late though, yet some wouldn't acknowledge that. As we grew older, all White would **talk** about was how father should have went and stopped them. Mother never replied to this, she just kept going on with her life. I could tell she was trying to avoid the subject of father and often take White to play with Bianca and Cheren when she started talking about it. We'd all sneak off into the woods and Cheren would bring some books with him. The books were always about all the different pokemon, ranging from bulbasaur and weedle to the likes of arceus and zekrom. They had lots of information about them in the books, what they look like, where to find them, moves they can use.

One day miss Juniper found us reading them and looking at the pictures. We expected her to get mad and tell us we shouldn't go after them but she didn't. In fact, she took us to her lab and handed us a completed pokedex. From then on, we would go to her lab and Cheren would read to us all about the different pokemon the trainer had met on his journey. Bianca always wanted to hear about cute ones, like munna and pikachu. White always wanted to hear about powerful ones like Arceus and Mewtwo. Cheren liked hearing about all the pokemon the former champion, Alder, had caught. I wasn't picky though, I was happy to hear about any pokemon.

On the day me and White turned 10, a new story was being passed round, talking about a little boy, just older than us, existing and was going to be the next King of team Plasma when Ghetsis stepped down. Apparently, no one was supposed to know and the kid had been his away from everyone, locked up in the castle. I remember White telling Bianca and how Bianca had claimed he was "like a princess being kept hidden by the evil witch" then insisted we play a game similar to a fairytale. I don't remember roles that well but I remember a lot of the time that Cheren was the "mighty steed".

Our lives were pretty normal, until a letter arrived on the morning of our 16th birthday.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Stop starting new stories and not finishing old ones? Never!  
>Thanks for reading guys,<strong>** this is another story I've wanted to start for a while now. I felt it needed a bit of a prologue before I started. It doesn't make much sense ****and your confused, but let's face it, your always confused by my fics.  
><strong>**Like always, please review, I want to hear feedback and who knows maybe you can slightly alter the story.**

**Also this may have Isshushipping in the future and possibly slight Ferriswheelshipping is we get enough fans of that to convince me. Though I will get shouted at for it, I really can't write Ferrriswheelshipping.**


	2. Chapter 1

"Thank you for coming everyone, please head through to the gardens." Mr Oak said beckoning us inside. Mum had came with me and White, just as confused as to why Miss Juniper invited us as we were. We went to the gardens, formally known by many as "the box" where trainers would store pokemon they didn't wish to take with them. Many pokemon had been abandoned in the box, then after team Plasma took over they, of course, released them. The gardens had been known for their beauty, so many believed it wasn't cruel to leave a pokemon in their forever. As we entered we saw many tables set up and about eighteen other people there, among them was the former pokemon champion for Unova, Alder as well as my friends. Mum sat us down at a table, where are names were wrote on cards, near the back as Miss Juniper walked onto a small platform.

"Thanks to everyone who took some time off to be here tofay. Though, I had expected more gym leaders than just Green, Burgh and Volkner. Does anyone know what happened to the others?" She announced. I noticed Burgh look down and Volkner quickly ran a finger along his neck before Green nodded at him. I knew what had happened to some less fortunate gym leaders but I was almost certain there were more than this.

"Continuing on, you are most likely wondering why you were called here today, well it is important. Inside the box on each of your tables is a small card attached to a poke ball, except for Alder since his escaped. On the card is the name of your partner and in the poke ball is your new starter pokemon. We are giving you this to keep as long as you promise to do a quest for us. With you partner and your pokemon, you must advance towards the castle of team Plasma and destroy them. Anyone who wishes not to take part may now raise their hand." Not a single hand moved and Miss Juniper nodded, "Then please find your partner and meet your pokemon."

I was partnered with White. We each took the poke balls marked for us. I pressed the button on the poke ball twice and sent out the pokemon inside, a male lit wick which I named "Dwight". White got a female purrloin which she named "Dodger". Picking up Dwight and putting him on my shoulder I began to look around at all the people. I saw Cheren with Alder, Cheren having a snivy and Alder having his Volcarona, which he must of hidden away during the raids. The legendary champion Red was partnered with Green, the champion with a bulbasaur and the gym leader with a charmander. Burgh with Grimsley, a caterpie and a scraggy. Bianca was partnered with a yellow haired girl from kanto, Bianca having tepig and the girl with pikachu. A red haired boy from Johto with another boy from Johto, one with a cyndaquil and the other with totodile. A boy from Hoenn with Steven Stone, zigzagoon and beldum. Flint of the Sinnoh Elite Four had his arm around Gym leader Volkner, one seemed to have a magby and the other an elekid. A black haired boy and a blonde from Sinnoh appeared to be talking to them, one with a chimchar and the other with sphinx. At least one of us was going to make it there, I could be sure of that and had my bets on Cheren and Alder.

As we walked out of what was once a pokemon lab, we all hid the poke balls so we wouldn't get caught and ruin everything. Mum escorted us home, holding tight onto my hand but let White walk on her own. We got in and quickly ran up to our rooms to get ready for bed.

"Black? Hey, Black? You sleeping?"

"No, you just woke me."

"Isn't it exciting, Black, we're going to get the pokemon back! We're part of the rebellion against team Plasma!" Her voice was getting too loud.

"Quiet, what if they're listening, ever thought of that!" I snapped at her trying to be as quiet as possible. White always loved the thought of adventure, Mum said she got it from father, he never seemed to stop travelling and discovering. I turned over and looked at the wall, despite having bunk beds I still felt it ended the conversation. Still, even with White quiet I wouldn't fall asleep and ended up staring at the poke ball I had received. Tomorrow we would leave, so fast, no time to prepare, it was just get up and go. I had heard Mum getting stuff down from the attic, probably father's old things again. There were times I'd seen her just looking through them, the bags, the albums, the empty poke balls. She would often silently cry while looking at them and I knew that was my cue to look away.

I did eventually fall asleep but it didn't last long as I was quickly woke by something scratching my cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry guys, I've caught a bad cold and I'm at the point of no matter how hard I try everything comes out half arsed. As usual this is the time that inspiration strikes. I got like 3 comics to do tomorrow, update this and my Dip story, thanks brain, good time to become imaginative.**

**As usual I'd love a review or two, if you like it don't be scared to favourite or add it to your alerts. Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 2

Dodger scratched my face again, seeming to smile in that weird way purrloin's do. Sitting up I petted her and looked around. White had fallen asleep and must have accidentally let her out the pokeball. She purred and rubbed her head against my hand. The books always said purrloins would act cute and affectionate but really they were only after your items. I had to smile remembering that.

"Sorry Dodger, I haven't got anything for you." Dodger instantly scowled and I gave it a smallsmile before it jumped down, returning to White's bed.

"Be careful out there, don't get caught." Mum buttoned up my coat, she was worried and I always let her baby me when she got worried, not like it did anyone any harm.

"Don't worry mum! We wont!" White said, grin spread wide across her face. If it had been up to her she'd have Dodger on her shoulder but we'd convinced her out of it luckily. Mum kissed us both on the cheek and waved at us until we were out of site. Me and White were beginning our journey, we may never hear from mum again, the professor said contacting us could be dangerous. Would mum even be okay on her own like this? I didn't want to think of what could happen.

The others had already left, leaving us behind and, as if to push us further behind, White insisted on training Dodger and Dwight. I knew I didn't really have a proper say in the matter but I did manage to successfully convince her not to leave destruction in our wake.

"Seriously Black! You need to stop being so paranoid. Do you see any Plasma members here? Oh don't give me that look. Look if they do find us I'll beat them up for you." White smiled cheerfully. I gave her a hesitant smile back and went back to attempting to train Dwight, which was harder than I thought. The books always said that pokemon battle against _each other to become stronger and since I wasn't sure Dwight was good enough to battle even Dodger yet, it was much more difficult trying to train him. Yet White had Dodger trained up well much quicker than Dwight was being trained. _

_A crowd had gathered around a large screen in Accumula Town. We quickly returned our pokemon and slipped in beside Bianca and her partner (who seemed to be named "Yellow"). It was an announcement from Team Plasma, they did these once a fortnight, similar to a news broadcast. Usually the announcements would be for anything from the weather to a new shop opening in Castelia City._

"_People of Unova! Today I, Ghetsis, make an appearance with a very special announcement. A little pidove told me that some of you may be thinking of rebelling," Murmurs came from the crowd and me, White and Bianca all looked at each other. "Let me remind you, it is pointless and anyone who dares shall be put to death. Now I shall introduce you, to my successor, N." The screen cut and the Team Plasma logo appeared on the screen. _

_The logo disappeared and a boy, a few years older than us, with long green hair and dull eyes appeared on screen. His face showed no emotions as he spoke._

"_Hello, everyone. I am N, the future King of Team Plasma. I am what my father calls a "hero of ideals" and by far the more superior of the two heroes. For those wondering how I am superior, it is purely because no hero of truth. Thank you for your time." with that the screen went to black and everyone returned to their normal business._

"_What an odd boy," Yellow is the first to speak up, tilting her straw hat backwards, still looking at the screen. I could now see her pikachu had been hiding in there the entire time. I'd never heard of a pokemon that wouldn't go in a pokeball, so why hadn't it been returned?_

"_Well it was his first announcement, maybe he was nervous." Bianca said, it was just like Bianca to try to see the best in everyone, even the enemy. We agreed though, she was probably right, some people are really nervous and he had the whole of Unova watching him. White must have been thinking along the same lines._

"_If only we could get seen like that."_


End file.
